Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Abstract
is a fan serie based on the Pretty Cure franchise. It will be aired in february 2018 with 40 episodes confirmed for the moment. The story takes place in the same universe and period as its twin season W-twPC!Crystalline. The themes are crystals, theater, mystery and family. Synopsis A fairy who doesn't remember anything besides her name and home world, stranges phenomenon and monsters appearing, and finally girls becoming pretty cures with the power to fight them. What is the meaning of this ? There isn't any actual enemy to explain all of this... Story Theater Club Arc Tsukimaru Kokoro is a normal girl who lives in a village near a small town where her new school is. She wants to join the Theater Club but this one will be closed because there isn't any other member. While this depress her, she find a little animal-like fairy called Amity who doesn't know why she is here. She only remembers that she was in a world named the White Kingdom. Kokoro decide to take her with her. Strange phenomenon begin to happen in the school, and finally a monster attacks Kokoro. Fortunately, Amity give her without knowing power to transform into a precure. Characters Cures (Main) * / (VA: Hanazawa Kana) : Kokoro is a quiet and reserved girl who most of the time makes an unemotional face. Other than unemotional, she makes more a sad face in the eyes of the others. She is a loner and doesn't like the crowd. Actually, she is sweet and gentle but is affraid of showing it to others. Also, she has a passion for theater and that is why she joined the theater club. Kokoro is a diligent person as she is from a strict and traditional family, and a very emotional person. She can't leave a person who needs help as shown when she took Amity with her. Her alter ego is Cure Spirit, the cure of emotions and soul with pink as her main theme color and white as her sub color. * / (VA: Asakawa Yuu) : Chie is an unemotional girl, again. But this one is more monotone and is not particulary quiet or shy. Aside of that side, she is very mature and smart, with a great memorizing capacity. Unlike Kokoro, she has some friend and is very talkative. She likes to talk about what she knows and is very frustrated when she doesn't know something, in contrary of her mature personality. She is also very rational, so she is more on the logic side while Kokoro is more on the emotional side. Her alter ego is Cure Knowledge, the cure of informations and logic with greyish blue as her main theme color and black as her sub color. * / (VA: Gotou Yuuko) : Tsubasa is a very strange character, and it looks like she acts as such on purpose. While she is usually joyful and energetic while making weird jokes, she can become very serious and strict when we don't expect it. Despite acting like a fool, she is very serious when it comes to justice or other people's life. Also, she is somewhat a pragmatic character as she shows it sometimes. It may be her true self. Her alter ego is Cure Clock, the cure of time and justice with sand yellow as her main theme color and white as her sub color. * / (VA: Aoi Yuuki) : Hina is a very cheerful and energetic girl. She is very sociable and always wants everyone to get along. She is loved by all her classmates. She works as an idol. In fact, she is jealous of the others students who have normal life without being admired. She leaves temporarily the team for unknown reason, without telling anyone. Her alter ego is Cure Tension. She uses electricity to fight and represents communication. She has the ability to teleport. Her main color is yellow and her sub is black. * / (VA: Iida Riho) : Shiro is a very simple and relaxed girl. She is the younger twin of Hineko. While she is relatively mature on the inside, she is naive and innocent. She is also very friendly, never judge someone and always try to understand others. She is rarely shown angry, and when she is, it must be for a good reason. Like Tsubasa, she is very fair. She is the light side of the Kibouhane twins. Her alter ego is Cure Light, the cure of light and innocence. Her main color is white and her sub is black. * / (VA: Yoshino Nanjo) : Hineko is very opposite to her sister as she is not a naive, innocent and positive character. She always looks at the bad side of the world and is very pessimist, never trying to do her best. Aside of that dark side, she is a cool and carefree person, speaking loud with lot of energy. She has a passion for music and play guitar, but is not very skilled. She is the dark side of the Kibouhane twins. Her alter ego is Cure Darkness, the cure of dark and reality. Her main color is black and her sub is white. Mascots *'Amity' : 'She is Kokoro's fairy. She doesn't remember anything except her name and her home. Otherwise, she is a very sweet and cute fairy. She ends her sentences with -tomo. *'Letter : He is Chie's fairy and comes from the Garden of Light. His only reason to be on Earth is because his homeworld was attacked. He cooperates with Chie to defeat the monsters. Letter is a lazy and relaxed fairy while being wise and responsible. He ends his sentences with -shitte. *'Minute' : 'She is Tsubasa's fairy and comes from the Garden of Sources. She came on Earth because she was asked to investigate on these weird phenomenon in this area. Minute is a kind and smart fairy but a little selfish. She ends her sentences with -toki. Villains *'Monsters : They are random monsters with not descriptible appearance. We don't know from where they come until late in the anime. They have variable appearance and capacity. They are divided in classes. Support Characters Family Tsukimaru Sakuya - She is Kokoro's older sister. She is a refined and strict woman while being only nice to Kokoro in the family. Tsukimaru Natsumi - She is Kokoro's mother. She is a serious and harsh person, but is always polite. She is from a very wealthy and traditional family. Tsukimaru Jun '''- He is Kokoro's father. The girl have memories of him being a kind father, but she doesn't know where he is now. '''Asakaya Sachi - She is Kokoro's grandmother on mother side. She doesn't know a lot from her, with Sachi always giving cold eyes to Kokoro despite not saying anything harsh to her. Kokoro always wondered why she doesn't have the same last name as her despite the fact that her father had to take the family's name. Tsukimaru Reiko - Kokoro's cousin. We only see her in one episode, but she is a bright and cheerful girl. She is also a recurrent support character in Crystalline. Ginmizu Kayo - Chie's mother. She is a gentle and kind mother and worries a lot for her daughter. Ginmizu Kaito - He is Chie's little brother. A turbulent and loud little boy which Chie cares a lot. Tsubaki Seijirou - Tsubasa's grandfather. She lives with her as her parents are busy with works oversea. She takes care of him as he is very old and is near his end. Items Crystal Pendant - They are the items transformation. Crystal Bottle - This the item that Hina uses to transform. Crystal Particles - There are 11 crystals. Each represents something in the world. They can be elements, or more abstract things. They increase the pretty cure's power. Crystal Ring - They are condensation of their power and allow them to perfom attacks. All of the cures has them on their dominant hand except Hina. Crystal Watch - The same as the Crystal Ring for Hina. Locations Kamenmura Village - The village where Kokoro lives. It doesn't have a lot of inhabitants. Kamenmachi Town - It is the town the nearest of the village. It is a small town with lively activity. Kamen School - It is the school that the main cures attend. It has a middle and high school. Garden of Rainbows - The main cures' world. In other world, the Earth. Garden of Sources - It is a world containing the sources and it is where Minute comes from. Garden of Light - It is a world which was attacked some days ago and it where Wisdom comes from. White Kingdom - We don't know anything about this world as this is only the world that Amity think she comes from. Trivia *There is again a pink main protagonist **But she is not the leader of the team, as it is Cure Tension. **That makes the first season where the lead cure is a yellow cure. **And so that also makes the first season where there is a pink cure who is not the lead cure. **Finally, Spirit will be the leader during Tension's absence. *This is the second season where two of the main cures are sisters, following its twin season **However they are twins *In an episode, the main cures help other cures who are the main cures of W-twPC!C, so we can assume that it takes place in the same time as this one *This season and W-twPC!C complete each other as the episode of W-twPC!A are diffused the next day of Crystalline. So, some questions of Crystalline are answered in Abstract, and vice versa *This is the first season where there are two cures of the same color as Cure Tension and Cure Clock are yellow cures **However Clock's color is more sand yellow and Tension's is more vivid *This is the first season with theater as a main concern *This is the first season where there are no real villain (until late in the anime) as they are only monsters with no brain or mind *This is the season with the most mysteries as this a main theme *This is season is the less action-oriented so far. Not that action is slow, it's more that their win is not the main concern. *This is the season with the darkest story, while being sufficiently soft for young audience. *The two Kibouhane twins of this serie are very different of the one in Mirai Pretty Cure, as much as in personality than in appearance. However their colors are still black and white, and are still opposed. The truth behind the Abstract's twins and the Mirai's twins will be revealed in an all stars movie, but for instance, we must considere that they are completely different characters and have nothing to do with each other. Category:Fan Series Category:Crystals Themed Series Category:Mystery Theme Series Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Abstract Category:User:RenaAozora